The Dead Are Living
by ConnietheCat
Summary: The Ghost Train has suffered from a loss of passengers lately (good news to most), and Blind Specter has an idea to change that...


**The Dead Are Living**

It wasn't all of the residents that drove the soul train that gambled and paid the price, just one, that being the blind specter. The other members of the train system had ended up helped their fellow resident as well, but that's besides the matter. It was a slow day of business for the train. That, in any living creature's mind, would be a good thing, but for the conductors of that train, not so much.

Being a solitary ghost, he wasn't around people often. The only people he had ever talked with, besides his co-runners, were passengers of the train itself. However, thanks to one, he had learned of the casino.

It wasn't as if Blind Specter was a stranger to Inkwell's infamous Devil-run casino. He occasionally sat in for a round, curious as it is for a spirit. But that fateful night was something else. Rumors had spread from a passenger of the train that the Devil gambled for wishes against souls. "That's how I'm here," he chuckled. But, as a ghost, would that even have effect?

As much as the spirit mentioned being able to see into a person's future, he could not see his own. If those visions were true and he could see his own, would he have gone to the casino? Those thoughts weren't near his mind as he entered.

Surprisingly, the Devil himself was and about that particular night. Noticing the ghost, he called him over. "Up for a round?" the Devil growled.

Blind Specter cut to the chase. "I hear….you can make…deals." The Devil had a small expression of curiosity as the ghost finished.

He raised an eyebrow. "No subtly, eh?" The Devil rolled two dice in his paws. "Snake eyes, and I'll see what I can do." He grinned, displaying his sharp teeth, and the ghost carefully took the dice between his fingers and rolled.

"A two and a three, too bad!" The Devil cackled, starting to raise an arm to point to the ghost to get out.

The ghost looked up at the demon. "Wait!" Blind Specter picked up the dice again. "Please, one more… anything more…I need this!" He exclaimed.

The Devil's sinister yellow eyes narrowed. "What do you need this 'wish' so badly for?" he questioned.

"Our train's been…in hot water, and we need…the business." With a quick thought, the spirit added, "Just enough…for one day's big sales...at least."

"It will cost you your soul," the Devil announced, his eyes glaring as he produced a parchment from thin air. "And it will cost more than that if you betray this contract."

Blind Specter wasted no time. _After all_ , he thought, _I'm a ghost! My soul can't really even mean nor do anything, can it?_ As the eyeball-popping spectral being signed that contract, business was booming by the train.

Many lost, destined spirits were waiting within the ranks. The skeleton conductor look amazed at the increase. The living section of the train itself proudly chugged along with a full load, taking them down the tracks to their respective fates. Blind Specter arrived soon after, keeping quiet about what he had done.

It wasn't long until the two faces that powered the efficiency of the train noticed something was up. "We heard from down the tracks that someone bet with the Devil himself," one of them hissed to Specter as they were taking a pit stop.

Blind Specter looked curiously at the creatures. "Interesting…" he simply said, looking at the eyeballs in his hands.

The two head loomed over the figure in an instant. "We _know_ it was you, Blindy," they both said. Fear was clearly displayed on the ghost's face. The settled down. "But, we understand."

Specter was confused, astounded even. "Huh?" he said aloud. "But I gambled with _Satan._ It was for my soul!" Wasn't it selfish to do? "I just wanted our business…to flourish again…"

"Yeah, what natural way would this be going on?" one of the heads chuckled. He turned more serious. "What you did was reckless and stupid." He continued, "The other members will be hearing of this."

"I know…I know," Specter said glumly.

The two heads started to retreat into the train. "We'll tell them tomorrow, and that's final." Blind Specter couldn't tell them that it was a one day deal, and that he would be cursed should he go back on such.

The skeleton conduction found out about the scheme, and, while understanding, punished blind Specter. He was to be put in the last car of the train, taking care of the dirty work. Blind Specter had no time to explain the caution of going back on the day's promise, so stayed quiet. What was the worst that could happen to a ghost?

And then, the two cups came.

* * *

After Cuphead and Mugman had saved all of the debtors, Blind Spectral hung around for the festivities. He had lived with the punishment for his reckless actions, sure, but his train friends had fought for him. Maybe it was for the best. But now, there was no more hellish casino, and no more trouble from the Devil.

Heck, even with his troubles, he managed to meet a few new faces from around the Isle. Being social and with other people, blind Specter found, was uplifting his mood. After all, being a ghost only meant so many things, even in a cartoonish world. He couldn't see his own future, but it seemed good for him and all the residents.

Of course, he did have the unfortunate conversation of talking to Cala Maria about the ghosts he could sense inside of her…

 **I don't think the ending of this one was as good as the last one, but it is at least okay. I think the next story (going in reverse order) will be for Sally or Cala Maria.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
